Shadow of Revan
by Invieri
Summary: With the uneasy truce between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire, old enemies must become new allies in the latest fight against evil. On the dark jungle planet of Yavin IV, darkness threatens to escape into the galaxy once more. Can the Hero of Tython, Vanquisher of the evil Sith Emperor stand up to this darkness? For it is with he that the fate of the galaxy depends on.


The rain landed upon his hood in a steady rhythm, similar to the speed of his beating heart. The air was thick with tension, as if the very planet was preparing for the fight that could decide the fate of the galaxy. As he trekked through the large fauna outside the Temple, he felt eyes of the local wildlife following his every move – yet they wouldn't come near him, the dark, malevolent presence of the Temple terrified them on a deep, primal level.

They were wise to heed their instincts, Force knows he should be.

"Whatever happens, I'll be with you." A soft, melodic voice spoke up from just behind him. He turned his head slightly, his face still obscured by the damp material that was his cloak, though it hadn't changed much in colour, having previously been black the rain gave it a glossy appearance and mud clung the bottom like a Gundark clung to its next meal.

Despite the situation, he smiled. A genuine smile that he perhaps hadn't given since this whole fiasco developed. His mentor and friend was preparing to do the unthinkable and yet, with a few simple words from _her_ and he felt his resolve strengthen.

"I can't have you in there with me." He said, coming to a stop and now fully turning his body to her. The sounds of the wildlife were the only response he got for a few moments.

"Why?" Was her only response. Her thick red hair was damp from the rain like his and fell down past her shoulders – long gone was the bob she had when they first met as Padawans on Tython. She had aged, much the same as he had and the war coupled with their duties as Jedi had aged them in body as well as mind. They were tired. Despite all of this, her snarky attitude, witty remarks and sarcastic smirk all remained and he was thankful to the Force that it did – for it was why he loved her so.

"I can't guarantee your safety and I _won't_ lose you. This is something that I have to do on my own. I want you to go back to the ship and prepare everyone for whatever happens. If I fall, you have to stop him." He commanded, though to him and most definitely to her it sounded much more like he was begging her. He was.

"Nasra…" She whispered, reaching for him. For the first time in what felt like weeks, she touched him. Gentle at first, she brushed her slender fingers against his cheek so gently that it felt to him that she thought he would break. She continued doing so for a number of heartbeats, tracing every line, every scar on his face. She stepped closer, so their faces were inches apart. He could feel her body pushed against his, the contours of their bodies melding seamlessly as if remembering all the nights they shared together in the ship. He stood there, staring at her.

This wasn't the first time he'd said goodbye to her, he only prayed it wouldn't be the last.

He felt something pushing him, urging him to reach out to her but his arms felt as if they were made of solid Durasteel. Despite his desire to reach out and hold her, just forget the galaxy and run… he couldn't. This was his curse, his punishment for not being there when he should have been. He could have avoided all of this if he'd just done his duty rather than chasing after some apparent _'destiny'_.

He was scared. So very, very scared – not for himself, but for her. If she went with him, there was no doubt in his mind that for all her skill with the Force and a Lightsaber, that she wouldn't stand a chance against _him_ if he was somehow incapacitated. He wouldn't allow it, not with her.

"Kira, I-" He tried, his throat suddenly felt constricted and a rush of emotions suddenly attacked him. He couldn't manage anything more.

She smiled sadly, closing her eyes as she lay her head against his armoured chest. "Shh, don't speak." She whispered, holding him tightly. "You'll come back to me. Trust in yourself and in the Force and when you get back, you're shaving that beard off."

The crack of lightning above them caused him to lift his head to the sky. The clouds looked violent, angry and ready to burst. The planet itself was responding to the powerful waves in the Force. He had to go.

"I'll be back. I promise." He said, lifting her chin up with his forefinger to look her in the eye. Gently, he placed a kiss on her forehead, turned and continued into the forest, alone.

The lightning was getting more intense the closer he got to the Temple, briefly illuminating his path through the trees, though it seemed as if a trail had already been carved out for him by some of the larger creatures. He had to supress a small smile at that – it felt as if the galaxy itself wouldn't stand for the atrocities about to be committed if he failed in his duty as a Jedi. His smile faltered.

Could he even stop this? Was he strong enough?

With a firm shake of his head, he frowned. He had to be strong enough.

* * *

After an hour more of walking, he finally made it to the Temple steps. The rain had gotten a little more intense, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with, though he would be a liar if he claimed he wasn't missing his quarters on Tython right about now.

He paused before the first step, staring at it as if it were going to leap out and attack him. It was a foolish notion, but the step could very well be one of his last. It was a sobering thought. Never in his twenty-eight cycles was he afraid as he was now, not even when confronting the Sith Emperor himself. Back then there had been no time for second guessing, life had been so much simpler, caught up in the moment, willing to throw it all away to ensure the galaxy could be free – _would_ be free. He only wished his mother were here to beat some sense into his head, though she was no doubt preparing for her role in this as well. He wondered where his father was.

Did he know about this? Was he even aware they were on Yavin IV?

With a deep breath, he raised his right leg up and gently placed his foot onto the stone masonry and let out a shaky breath. The fear was welling up inside him. Good, he could use that later. With a bit more confidence, he began climbing the rest of the steps, occasionally he'd turn his head to his right, expecting to see Kira there only to realise that he'd sent her away.

For the first time in his life, he was alone.

Gradually, as he came to the top of the stairs he could begin to see the outline of a figure stood in the courtyard before him, the flowing dark robes a familiar sight, though they were barely considered robes anymore. He seemed like a broken, twisted thing even from this distance. How far had he fallen into the depths of his own despair and anger? How much of this was he responsible for?

His boots clacked against the stone floor, ancient Sith markings whittled away by age and the occasional lightsaber strike. This was a place of death and hatred. He suddenly felt very cold, despite the humid atmosphere.

"So, you've finally arrived." The figure called out to him, his back still turned. Nasra could only nod, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Upon hearing no response, the figure turned, the broken helmet of the once mighty Darth Revan a sorry sight. How he wished he could have prevented this.

"Your combined armies barely managed to drive me back. Even as we speak, my forces are flanking your own. You've failed, Nasra." Revan announced, waving his hand as if dismissing his attempts. Nasra raised an eyebrow.

"They know how to handle themselves." He replied, pushing his hood off his face. His thick dark hair was wet from the rain and was pushed off of his face and he could feel droplets running down past his cheekbones and into the short facial hair he'd grown in recent months. Suddenly he felt very old.

"Hmm. Maybe you aren't as reliant on the Republic as I thought. Surely you must see the corruption that Vitiate has spread. The Senators in the Republic fight for scraps and the Empire kills itself from within. There is no place for these in the galaxy! Join with me, Nasra and we can put an end to all of this! We can usher in a new era, one that was always meant to be!" Revan pleaded, something in his voice that even Nasra couldn't identify. He knew it was Revans way of trying to turn him, but he knew better. He'd resisted Vitiate, he would resist this man too.

"Can't you see that the Emperor has twisted you into something you're not, Revan?" Nasra called out, shrugging off his dark cloak for it to pool around his feet. "I don't want to fight you."

Revan was quiet for a time, his head gently tilting a few degrees. "I sense fear in you, more so than I expected."

"I'm only human."

"Are you truly that terrified of me? Of your own life?" The ancient Sith Lord asked, a slight scoff in his voice. Force how Nasra despised that Mandalorian helmet at times.

"Not for my life." Nasra replied, un-hooking his hilts from his belt. It filled him with a sense of confidence, feeling the familiar weight of his lightsabers in the palms of his hands.

"Ah, the girl. I should have known. It is… refreshing to see Jedi who do not share their ideas about emotion. I'm proud of you." Revan casually took a few steps forward, his arms clasped behind his back. Nasra toyed with his hilts in his hands out of nervousness.

"I have to stop you, Revan." He announced, suddenly feeling a surge of determination. In a flash, he was no longer the tired Jedi Master. He was the young war hero that took on the Sith Emperor and won. He was the Jedi that had bested every combatant he had ever duelled with. He would see this through. He was clear of purpose now.

"You cannot stop what is to come. I have set my will against this creature of centuries – only I can destroy him!" Revan shouted, the venom dripping from his words tangible.

"Can't you see that your hatred and regrets are consuming you? Turn away from this path, there's still time!" The wind and rain had begun to pick up now, whipping their robes around their bodies, lightning speckled the sky in bright flashes.

"My own flesh and blood standing against me, the depths of his corrupting influence are endless!" Revan spat, shaking his head. He wasn't listening to him anymore. "I will waste no more time, the time for words is over!"

With a snap-hiss, Nasra's blades sprang to life. His Cyan blade in his right palm and his red blade from his time enthralled to Vitiate in his left. The battle for his life and that of the galaxy had begun.

He leapt at Revan, spinning his blades around his body as he landed in a quick attempt to overwhelm him. Before he had even landed, the twin blades of Revan sprang to life to intercept his own. Red clashed with red and purple clashed with cyan. For a moment they were stood there, blades locked together before Revan thrust his head forward and caught Nasra in the nose. With a sickening crunch, he felt his nose explode in a shower of red blood. His nose was shattered and would need reconstruction in a medical bay.

Stumbling back from the blow, he brought his blades up just in time to intercept the first real attack from Revan. He could barely keep up. It was a well-known fact that Revan had been one of the greatest duellist of his time and was demonstrating that now. Nasra, who was normally a very offensive duellist with his own variant of Juyo was suddenly forced on the defensive, felling the slight burns that accompanied the sounds of Revans lightsabers catching his armour.

They continued duelling for a time, neither gaining any particular advantage. Both combatants armour was scorched and blackened though neither seemed to be tiring. The Force had pushed both of the greatest warriors of their times into this fight for their lives where the victor would decide the fate of the galaxy. Suddenly, Revan launched an overhead slash, but in an instant Nasra had his blade there, ready to intercept. With a satisfying pop, Nasra sliced the hilt of the lightsaber in two. Quickly capitalising on Revans shock, Nasra leapt up in the air and spun, bringing his boot across the temple of his adversary. With a satisfying crack, Revan stumbled away a few feet allowing the Jedi to gather himself and prepare for the oncoming barrage.

Revan didn't disappoint as he leapt back with a growl, spinning his blade around his body and probing Nasra's defences with pinpoint accuracy. The Jedi leapt up and over but was unprepared for the powerful wave of Force energy that caught him mid-leap and was unable to recover. He smashed into a stone pillar hard enough to crack the rock as large portions of debris landed around him. He pushed himself up with a groan and took a deep breath. Two broken ribs – breathing was going to get difficult.

Instantly, Revan was on him again and for a brief moment they locked blades and Revan took the opportunity to taunt the Jedi, "Don't you think I know what's going through your mind? How you fear for the safety of your Jedi pet?"

With his teeth grinding in his mouth and Revans strength momentarily becoming too much for him, Nasra had to make a sacrifice. With a grunt, he twisted to the right, sacrificing his offhand blade.

"This is between you and me, Revan. Your words are useless." He breathed, spitting out a globule of blood and saliva.

"Oh, it is so much more than that now, _boy_. Once I've disposed of you, I shall move on the Vitiate and who do you think will provide an excellent link to the corporeal Sith, hmm?"

"Don't you dare touch her." Nasra growled dangerously. He felt emotions long since buried flare for a moment and his fingers tingled. It was a darker side of him that he hoped never to come into contact with again.

"Now, now, now. You shouldn't squash your emotions like that, _boy_. No telling what will happen." With that, Revan leapt back in, each proving to be just as masterful with a single blade as they were with two. Revan leapt up and over the troubled Jedi, while Nasra dropped low to the floor, avoiding the slash that would have decapitated him. Instantly the Jedi was up, swinging his blade in every which way he could. The two duellists were a blur, incorporating all their knowledge into this one defining moment of history. Light against Dark.

"You project your thoughts like a child. Your mind wanders." Revan taunted, ducking beneath an aggressive horizontal slash aimed at his neck.

"Stay out of my head." Nasra panted. His injuries were beginning to catch up with him.

"Your mind wanders to others. Did nobody teach you to keep your mind on the task at hand? How do you expect to save your-" Revan paused mid-taunt as he seemingly found something. He backed off from the duel for a moment, his blade by his side.

"You're stalling." The revelation was quiet, almost undead over the sounds of the storm above. Nasra closed his eyes and focused his command over the Force on tending to alleviate the pain in his side for as long as he could. He'd need all the time it would give.

"And why would I do that?" Nasra asked innocently, twirling his blade at his side and pacing back and forth like a predator about to pounce. Revan didn't respond. Instead he leapt silently at the agitated Jedi and began pounding on his defences.

Throughout the fight, Nasra had been conserving as much as he could of the Force within his body. He was no longer a follower of the Force, or a practitioner of its uses. He was in the ebbs and currently of its continuous flow. He could see pasts, futures and presents. At this moment, he _was_ the Force and the Force he. For the purpose of this duel of fates he was the living embodiment of the Force, and the Force would not be denied.

He growled and now knew it was time to unleash everything he had. With a roar, he pushed with everything he had in the Force outwards. Revan was thrown back dozens of feet and entire stone columns turned into nothing more than dust. The Force itself seemed from every pore on his body. He had achieved a state within the Force that none before him – to his knowledge had achieved previously. He was the Force incarnate.

Revan struggled to his feet after a few moments, groaning and ripping off his helmet viciously. Nasra's emerald gaze was a fierce inferno that caused Revan's step to falter.

"So there is some strength to you after all. I can see now why Vitiate fell before you." Revan gasped, gripping his side.

Nasra said nothing, instead he raised his arm and felt his anger spike. This was the man that had threatened to hurt Kira, threatened to kill her. He had to suffer. With barely a flinch, purple lightning shot from his finger tips and sailed over to the former Sith Lord. With practiced ease, Revan caught the lightning but was pushed even further back. With a growl, Nasra halted his offensive and instead reached out with the Force and gripped his ancestor in a powerful hold. Pulling back his arm, Revan flew towards him, only for his boot to connect with the madman's abdomen. Even in the state that he was in, he could hear the snapping of his ribs.

Revan lay there for a time, wheezing and unable to gather the strength to pull himself up.

_"That's enough!"_ A soft, feminine voice commanded from behind him and suddenly he felt his senses clearing. Sounds like the thunder and rain that once sounded so distant and muffled were suddenly crisp and nearby. He turned his head to his left and noticed the same woman from the temple standing there, regal as ever. He knew who she was.

"Bastila." He greeted, suddenly feeling the effects of the duel. His shoulders slumped and he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Gone was the determination that drove him through that fight. Gone was the confidence in his actions. He was suddenly very tired and felt very old.

_"Do you not think he has suffered enough, young one?"_ Bastila asked in a motherly tone. Force how she reminded him of his own mother.

With a sigh, he looked down on the broken body of the once mighty Darth Revan. Closing his eyes he whispered, "Yes."

Bastila looked past him then and down at the body of her husband. _"My love, what have you done?"_ She whispered as her ethereal form glided to her knees next to the dying man. Nasra couldn't imagine what his ancestor was going through. His scarred face twisted in agony and fear. It wasn't a passing into the Force that Nasra wanted to experience.

"B-B-Bast-" Revan tried between gasps. Not once from waking from the Maelstrom Prison did Revan have an opportunity to inquire about his life that he left behind, so caught up was he in his battle against the Emperor.

_"Hush now, you stubborn fool."_ She commanded, gently caressing his face with her glowing blue finger tips. _"I have watched you, Revan. You started this journey trying to right the wrongs you committed, to protect our family. Do you not see what you've become?"_ She whispered, learning down to place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I-I-I c-c-c" Revan choked as blood began to pool in his mouth. Nasra had done considerable damage when he kicked the man. The speed, coupled with the sudden stop had more than likely shattered his entire ribcage and punctured many, if not all of his vital organs. He was surprised he'd held on this long.

_"Let it go, Revan. This is no longer your fight. Come back to me."_ She whispered as Revan let out his final breath, his eyes closing as his body faded from view. All that was left was the robes that pooled upon the masonry, a deactivated lightsaber and the broken helmet on the far side of the courtyard.

"It is over, then?" Nasra asked, standing behind the Force ghost. He frowned slightly, thinking of the remaining skirmishes that were happening all over the planet. How long would they continue? Was his family alright? Was Kira?

_"For now, at least."_ Bastila sighed before another blue form appeared next to her. This time his robes weren't tattered, they were whole. His skin wasn't sickly pale or twisted with the Dark side. He was as he remembered him prior to his departure for the Foundry. This was the Revan he knew.

_"My followers will no doubt still attempt to fight in my name, though I cannot help you with that. I regret now everything I have done. I was a fool."_

Suddenly, the ground began to tremor and chunks of debris began to fall from the temple as a bright purple beam shot into the sky. A familiar laugh echoed throughout the jungle.

_**"Hahaha… Ahahaha!"**_

"I know that voice…" Nasra whispered, fear punching through his very being. He'd heard that voice in his head every night since his escape from his fortress.

_"Impossible, I hadn't begun the ritual!"_ Revan gasped, his blue shimmering form looking toward the temple as Bastila frowned.

_**"The deaths you've caused… the war you've fuelled. It is all mine!"**_ The purple beam became stronger, _**"This galaxy is mine. It's time I claimed it once more!"**_ With one final explosive pulse, the purple beam shot into the sky and the very Force itself trembled at the act.

"I've failed…" Nasra gasped dropping to his knees, his lightsaber clattering on the floor beside him. No matter what he seemed to do, it was never enough. Why must his objectives always be just out of reach? He defeated the Emperor once, only to find he hadn't killed him. He defeated the Dread Masters, only to lose a friend and now he had bested Revan and it still wasn't enough to stop the Emperor from returning! Could he not sacrifice enough for the galaxy?!

_"As have I. For so many centuries the Emperor and his Dread Masters tore at my mind, trying to wrench me apart, to unleash my anger and hatred."_ Revan spoke calmly, though there was layers of regret laced within each word. It seemed becoming one with the Force was enough for him to see the galaxy clearly.

"Why?" Was all Nasra could whisper as he continued to stare into the sky.

_"I carried on. I endured, dragging a body that should have long since turned into dust. My hatred fuelled my cunning, but it was useless without the wisdom to guide it."_ Revan intoned, kneeling next to Nasra. _"I will forever be grateful that you released me from the prison, but I was not myself. I convinced myself that genocide was the answer to the Emperor, my anger was getting the better of me. Do not become me, Nasra. Don't make my mistakes."_

"What would you have me do?" Nasra asked, spitting out another globule of blood onto the ground. He felt exhausted, angry, empty but most of all lonely. There was nobody left in the Republic that could understand the task that had been set before him. He wished he could confide this in Kira or his mother.

_"There is still much to do. The Emperor has returned, steel yourself against what will come."_ Revan commanded, as he and Bastila disappeared as quickly as they appeared. With a groan, Nasra pushed himself to his feet and walked over to where Revan had torn off his helmet. He picked it up, inspecting the damage. With a sigh, he attached it to his belt and collected Revans purple lightsaber.

Yes, there was much to do and Vitiate would feel every second of the justice Nasra would deliver unto him. 

* * *

**Authors Note**: Okay, so if anyone who has played the recent expansion feels any way like I do about the narrative then you'll have been as dissapointed as I when you first played through the story arc. I felt it was a woefully inadequate final chapter on the legendary character that is Revan. They could have used so much more to flesh him out as a character and in this I hope I've achieved some of that.

Nasra is a character of my own creation that I'm undecided on doing an entire story about. I loved writing this as it was the first time I've written anything of substance in maybe a year. If there is enough of a demand to see Nasra from his humble beginnings and his development as a Jedi then I'll write something. If not, then at least I put this out there.


End file.
